Talk:Hollyleaf
More Trivia...? So Vicky just revealed Hollyleaf was the Forgotten Warrior in the chat we just did... should that be under trivia, or should we wait for the Forgotten Warrior to come out and put it in then? :X 06:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Hollyleaf returns in The Forgotten Warrior but gets killed saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost in The Last Hope I think that since she's alive and not still in thunderclan it should say current:unknown and past: thunderclan because it still says that she is in current:thunderclan which is an untrue statementPlum Juice at 2 a.m.! 15:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Excellent suggestion, Redfern. I've changed it on the article. 15:13, October 18, 2011 (UTC) No problem!! - Plum Juice at 2 a.m.! 20:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Erm...if her current position is "unknown" should she keep the warrior image? Dazzlewing 07:17, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Is she a ancent like Jay Wing I remeber I one book Jayfeather as Jay Wing says one cat looks a lot like her? 18:04, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Is she officailly a member of Thunderclan now? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker I personally think that she shouldve stayed DEAD forever, and she wouldn't be some annoying hypocrite that ruins thunderclan's reputation and jayfeather lionblaze, and leafpool's reputation!- a JayXHalfMoon supporter i sure dont... she IS a great character. and also all of the cats you listed forgave her so just drop it.- a JayXBriarlight supporter Minor Edit Hollyleaf's page has been locked to prevent editing, so as an anon, I cannot edit it. But I'll inform you of something minor in her description. On page 164 of The Forgotten Warrior, her eyes are described as 'piercing'. Just something to let y'all know. 01:10, December 28, 2011 (UTC) I made a minor edit to the end of the Forgotten Warrior section, because is stated: "It ends when Hollyleaf, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw are walking out of the tunnels." I changed this to: "The story ends when Hollyleaf, Dovepaw, and Ivypaw are walking out of the tunnels.", so it was a bit more specific. 15:36, December 4, 2011 (UTC) You don't need to post a message when you're making an edit. Just do it. 15:37, December 4, 2011 (UTC) SOMEONE PLEASE UNLOCK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not certain, but I think it's been locked so anons cannot edit it, and to prevent anon's vandalism. Sorry. 16:17, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Why??? Hollyleaf killed ashfur to protect the secret...yet she revealed it pubocly at the gathering?Why? 02:15, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :This type of thing does not belong on a talk page. Please visit the Off-wiki Forum for such chatter. 02:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :This is a late response but it's because at the time they didn't even know who their real parents were. 23:48, March 31, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart :Yeah they did. and to answer the main question she was very angry and she thought she would shame her parents more than her and her siblings. :I believe Waterheart means that when she killed Ashfur she didn't knew who her parents were. Learning that her birth was doubly outside the warrior code infuriated her to the point of revealing it. :Queeniekitten (talk) 07:43, April 21, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Clues that tell that Hollyleaf might be the fourth cat I read up some spoilers on this website called Heart of the Forest and he/she says that Vicky confirmed that the fourth cat 1)doesn't have a power 2)isn't a reincarnation like the other three and 3)isn't necessarily related to Firestar. Hollyleaf might be the fourth cat but 3 says that the fourth is or isn't related to Firestar. To be honest,it could be anyone. Though Vicky confirmed that Hollyleaf will play a major role in The Last Hope. 23:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart 23:08, January 15, 2012 (UTC)* NO! PLEASE!! FOR AL! THAT IS GOOD IN STARCLAN!! GOSH NO!!!- A JayXHalfMoon supporter The reason Vicky said she would play a big role in The Last Hope is because Hollyleaf dies saving Ivypool from Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, and Snowtuft She is confirmed to not be the fourth. Now please take this elsewhere, this page is not for posting theories or speculation. 02:15, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this! NOW IM RELIVED! :3 -A JayXHalfMoon supporter Now I did say that she MIGHT be the fourth cat and i did say it could be ANYONE! I didn't say that Hollyleaf is the fourth cat period. Therefore I really wouldn't count it as a theory. 19:36, March 5, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart :Please take all theories and speculation to the Off-wiki Forum 20:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Lts hope by Starclan she isn't the 4th-A JayXHalfMoon supporter How come JayxHalfmoon? 20:39, March 20, 2012 (UTC)Waterheart Despite what has happened so far,Hollyleaf would make a good leader even without an apprentice. 01:59, March 30, 2012 (UTC)Icestream3 This is NOT the place to discuss Hollyleaf as a character. It is ONLY to be used to discuss the article and any improvements that need to be made. Please understand this. 02:04, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Yea. And Firestar is the fourth cat, but take this to the forums. Spottehwobble! Yay! Yay! I'm so glad that Hollyleaf is alive! I would have been so bummed if she was definitely dead I love her. <3 :All casual chit-chat belongs on the off wiki forums. 04:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :( ...i'm sorry...JayxHalfmoon will be super pleased... Second Apprenticeship Cermony I know that it wasn’t technically a ceremony, but Hollyleaf did switch from being a medicine cat apprentice to a warrior apprentice, and it wouldn’t take someone much effort to find the quote in the Sight. So maybe in the box that shows her first apprentice ceremony we could add that. So, my questions: can we do that, since it wasn’t exactly a ceremony so to speak; and can someone do that, because I don’t have a copy? (Oh, and I’ll put the same thing on Jayfeater’s page) --Wavestripes 10:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Unless it's an official ceremony, I don't think we can add it. I thought the same thing before, because Firestar did say that he was going to hold a new apprentice ceremony for Hollypaw, but it happens out-of-sight if it even happens at all. The most we see is Firestar telling Brackenfur that he can train Hollypaw, no calling upon StarClan or gathering the Clan. 13:15, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it goes: Firestar (to Hollypaw): I've decided on your new mentor. Foxkit: You've got a new mentor? Firestar: She's going to train as a warrior. Icekit: I thought she was training to be a medicine cat. Firestar: Hollypaw knows best what lies in her heart. Cloudtail: I've told him. He's on his way. Firestar: We'll have an apprentice ceremony later. But I've called your new mentor back from the hunting patrol. If he agrees to take you on, you might as well start right away. You've got plenty of training to catch up on. Hollypaw: *nods* Brackenfur: Firestar? What is it? Firestar: Would you be willing to take on Hollypaw as an apprentice? Brackenfur: What happened? Hollypaw: I-I don't think I'm cut out to be a medicine cat. Brackenfur: I'd be pleased to train her. Firestar: Good. I'll leave her in your paws, then. Qibli77 (talk) 11:28, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Mate Hollyleaf gets together with FallenbLeaves in StarClan. I have no idea how to do the whole referencing thing here, but here's my source: http://katecary.co.uk/blog/?p=2061&cpage=6#comments Can someone post this for me please? I have no idea how. I think this comment just deals with the fact that they meet again in StarClan, not that they become mates. There could be quite a misunderstanding. KalinaVita 19:38, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, what's said here, seems to be proof enough that they're at least "together". If anything, it's a trivia statement. So does this mean they are mates or not? Because I agree with KalinaVita that it could be a misunderstanding, so her family members should not be changed. Kate did not quite say that they are "mates", only that they are together in StarClan. Cleardrop 20:07, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No, we have no confirmation that they are mates in the afterlife. Kate only says they "get together," which could simply mean that they meet as friends. }} 15:40, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Apparently they meet in SC(Someone said it was on her blog) Also on her twitter she confirmed there mates. Heres my proof. https://twitter.com/KatieThreeCats/status/234572996646432768 I asked(My account is Spottedpoppy.) "If they meet in SC would they me m8s?" she replied simply, "Yes." And since apparently on her blog she said Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves did meet in Starclan. Then they must be mates because if they do meet eachother in SC she says they would be become mates. So they are mates. --'Leaffeather:D'Leaffeather :D (talk) 15:37, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm not a user but, I wanted to ask if you could put Fallen leaves to Hollyleaf's FAmily Tree diagram as her mate, and also to fix Lionblaze's since his mate is Cinderheart i personally think we should leave it as it is i like the idea of HollyxFallenleaves anyone else!- a JayxBriarlight supporter They aren't officially mates :/ The Erins had conflicting opinions about it, and as a result we shouldn't put something that isn't confirmed in the books. Link where other Erin denies them being mates: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=441830245914362&set=o.29566467453&type=1 :The information contradicts one another. It does not mean we take one person's statement over the other. We add both pieces of information. The Color As shown in the sight cover Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze have pink noses The book covers aren't a reliable source for a character's description. Also, please sign your posts with four ~'s. }} 17:15, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Hawkfrost is a big meanie to Hollyleaf,he killed her. Please take any opinions or other conversation to the Off-Wiki Forums. This talk page is only for improving Hollyleaf's page. Russetsun :) (talk) 08:07, July 25, 2013 (UTC) StarClan Version Let me know if this shouldn't be here, but I think that the "StarClan Version" is a good idea for Hollyleaf's page, and other StarClan cats' pages. Midnight the cat (talk) 01:22, January 5, 2013 (UTC)Midnight the cat Somebody put a HUMAN face for her StarClan version!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 12:39, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Did i hear you right did you just say that... A HUMAN FACE!!!!!!!!!! grab a pitchfork and torch and SOMEONE FIND OUT WHERE THE PERSON WHO DID THAT LIVES!!!!!- a JayxBriarlight supporter Blue Eyes On the foregin cover art that has her in it, most of them show her with blue eyes. Should this be added to trivia? Trunktail 13:42, May 17, 2014 (UTC) :Do we have proof it was her on the covers? I'm not sure we'd add them, since this is for the English version of the books... It's a good question, but I don't know if we'd add it without 100% proof it's Hollyleaf. Current clan? Shouldn't her current clan be listed as Starclan? Or would that be assumed, as it wasn't really confirmed? Foxfoot 01:23, June 21, 2014 (UTC) For the current Clan, we use the Clan they were in before they died (if they are dead). 01:30, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thanks! Foxfoot 01:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Fallen Leaves? It says on Hollyleaf's page that she is mates with Fallen Leaves. But how could she be mates with a dead cat?? PumpkincatBearcat--PumpkincatBearcat (talk) 05:17, August 24, 2014 (UTC) :Please check the references before asking this. Both Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf are dead, so what they do in StarClan/Ancient cat version of StarClan is entirely up to them. Mentors Shouldn't Fallen Leaves been one of her mentors, He taught her how to live underground It was never official, so no. Sorry. 12:59, February 18, 2015 (UTC) It was unformally The mentor system only applies to Clan cats as far as I'm concerned. And please sign all your posts with four "~"s. 13:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Adding a Quote? I believe this quote best describes Hollyleaf as during her time in the tunnels, she watched and protected her Clanmates. And now she is doing the same for her littermates and Dovewing. You and Jayfeather and Dovewing are special. If I have any destiny, it's to protect you three so you can fulfill yours. I've never had any special dreams or visions. Everything I've done, any warrior could do. - The Last Hope, pg 138 Should this be added as the main quote or to the quote section? --Songheart (talk) 14:02, March 13, 2015 (UTC)Songheart Age How come she is younger than her brothers by 2 years? I thought they were born at the same time? :She was; but she doesn't age anymore, since she died in The Last Hope. I see. Thank you for the answer. Also, why is the text on this page so big? Hollyleaf and Ashfur in StarClan Will Hollyleaf and Ashfur get along once they are in StarClan? Hollyleaf Isn't she mates with Fallen leaves, shouldn't that be added? It wasn't canonically confirmed 03:30, 2/06/2017 Well, it wasn't that, persay. It was that the information we had from Kate, and that which we got from Vicky, contradicted each other. Hell, even Kate contradicted herself, I do believe. Kit Character Pixel? Did she have a kit character pixel or are you making a new one? Just wondering, as she was defintely mentioned as a kit. we're making a new one 10:56, 4/08/2019